Captains Jack
by PeechTao
Summary: Jack Aubrey and Sparrow are thrust together when our pirate was thrust overboard in an explosion. Can he teach Aubrey to think like a pirate to catch the Acheron? Or will he be hanged first? And how did Will and Elixabeth end up in a Tortuga pub?Good Read
1. In Danger, one must think like a Pirate

NEW UPDATE!!! Since I got a very nice review, I will soon be adding more to this book. I'm finishing typing out the remaining chapters, but my home computer no longer has the internet . . .so . . .that may slow things down a bit. And the fact I accidentally spent four days typing chapter two when it was already up. Whoops. So, check back in a week and maybe some more will be ready for you!!!!

this 1st chap is dullish, but it will get better, I promise!

Very funny, will include Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Will Turner as well as the _Black Pearl_ crew, so no worries, aye?

"Speech"

_**Thoughts**_

_Ship's name

* * *

_

_I do not own, nor presume to own pirates of the Carribean or Master and Commander. So please refrain from suing, and please refrain also from stealing my original thoughts. They were hard to come by.

* * *

_

**Captains Jack**

_Chapter 1: In Which, In the Face of Danger, One must think like a Pirate, er, Trader_

Captain Jack Sparrow hung lifelessly to a stray piece of what remained of his ship. He bobbed in the water like a cork, the weight of his upper body keeping him from falling into the blue depths, though his legs drifted limply in the water. His face and hands were burned by the sun, beard scorched like a peculiar incense from the explosion that sent him over board. He hardly remembered it now, drifting solemnly silent in his unconsciousness as the bright sky orb turned his lips to cracks of paper and the salt water gently corroded sores into his chest as it rubbed the board in the crests of the waves. How long had it been? An hour? A day? A week?

In the distance the sound of an approaching ship reached him, but he made little attempt to pay it mind. The circles in his black vision, exploding with colorful light were too intriguing. He did not even feel the pang of fear creep though him as the ship's wake rocked him with a sudden fury until his arms lost hold of the driftwood and he sank beneath the surface. A trail of bubbles left the only sign of him.

It was sign enough for the boatswain, who promptly called to the men by the ship's sides "Man over board!"

In a sudden torrent of splashes, a sea of able men dove into the blue depths to reach the unidentified drifter. Hoping slightly in the back of their minds that a successful catch may leave them in good regards with the captain and so an able compensation of rum perhaps would be in it for them. The one who did reach Jack before the rest pulled him up in triumph before depositing him on board.

The pirate captain and his rescuer spilled out onto the maindeck, the second checking the life of the first which seemed now in utter question.

"Call the doctor, someone!" the first-mate, Captain Pullings instructed, echoed by the others.

A cabin boy close by called below. "Dr. Maturin, you're needed on deck."

"Is he alive there, Pullings?" The ship's captain asked, making his way down from the top deck.

"I believe so, sir." was the reply.

Stephen Maturin arrived in double time, kit in hand and stooped down his scrawny bespeckled face in a trained acuteness over the pirate. By the time he looked up to report, the ship's captain, Jack Aubrey, was beside him.

"Sharks have been picking at him." the doctor reported. "Scraggly looking with a deal of scorching. I think he was blown up some how. Either his ship or maybe a cannon. No obvious injuries though."

"French deck hand?" Jack asked hoping his theory correct for nothing would profit him more then to know a French Frigate had gone down.

"Not sure, I don't think so." Stephen replied. "He's unconscious, we should get him below, out of the sun."

As Sparrow was lifted he was completely dead to the world, as they fumbled him down the stairs he began to stir. By the time he was set on the exam table he was struggling to get free with such colossal strength for his small form the doctor was taken aback.

"Tie his hands there, Pullings, mind his ankles now!" Maturin looked to the sea-captain. "You must keep calm now. You've been shipwrecked or thrown overboard. Do you speak English?"

"Yes, I bloody well do!" Jack snapped back. "Now away with ye before I gut ya, you villainous . . ." his eyes twirled around the room curiously. He calmed and stopped struggling. "Oh, you're not Davey Jones." he pulled Stephen closer by the collar of his shirt. "That ghost has go it in for me."

The two men trying to restrain him relaxed a bit, laughing. This seamen was quite the odd one. Too many days floating they guessed.

"No, apparently we're not Jones." Stephen pulled himself away and set out a few tools. "As I said, it seems from all the debris lying in the ocean, you've been shipwrecked. Do you remember anything?"

Jack shook his head, the jewelry in his hair jingling with the effort. "No, not quite. Let's just say a particular hurricane landed a precariously placed lamp beside a none to decently stored powder barrel." He sat up on his elbows to look at the tools Stephen was picking through and noticed one of the strong men at his side rolling up Jack's pant leg. Sparrow instantly began to leap from the table. "You shant be takin' my leg! Not Captain Jack Sparrows! Let go! Let go!"

The two men held him down firmly, but required a call of two more to keep him down.

"Calm yourself, Captain!" Pullings exclaimed, wrestling with and arm and losing. "You got a shark tooth stuck in you . . ." he grunted with the elbow that met his eye socket, "we aren't taking your leg!"

Just as before, Sparrow dramatically stopped, cast a wary eye about, and settled. "Oh, well, make with the patchwork, Doc."

Stephen gave an uneasy smile before setting to his work, but Jack relentlessly pulled away. The doctor looked up at a point near infuriation. "Captain Sparrow . . ."

"Ye wouldn't think of keeping an injured man sober would ye? A swag o' rum's all I ask to water me sun parched throat." Then he smiled for emphasis.

Stephen nodded, understanding through his frustration with the un-restrainable patient that Sparrow was probably famished from who knows how many days at sea. A crewman left to fetch it and Maturin began his "patchwork" in the meantime. It was barely more than a nip, causing little blood loss. What he cared about, though, had nothing to do with Jack's well-beign but the interesting species the shark tooth must belong to. Over ten feet at least, a sure salt water–

Jack sat forward and snatched the extracted tooth soundlessly, stashing it in his pocket.

Stephen looked at him and sighed.

Jack smiled back and drank the rum in a single swallow.

It was in this moment of clashing eye colors that Jack Aubrey, appeared. He was tall and stocky, his uniform pristine, buttons shined for his best impression. He shook Jack's hand with a firm grip then rested back on his haunches. " I am Captain Jack Aubrey, H.M.S. _Surprise_, his majesties royal navy. And you?"

Now here, the Jack Sparrow meant to instantly announce himself Jack Sparrow of the cursed _Black Pearl_, pirate extraordinaire, wanted in at least thirty-five ports, impersonator of clergymen and here to and above all **Captain** Jack Sparrow. However, seeing he was in the company that could definitely hang him for such talk he thought up his most common cover. "Captain Jack Sparrow, of the . . ." he forgot to remember a ship's name . . . "Interceptor. Sailing from Singapore, spice trading. Hit a big storm, blew part of my ship to smithereenies."

Aubrey nodded while Stephen remained ever skeptical.

"How's he doing, Stephen?" Aubrey asked.

The doctor closed his cases and removed his glasses. "Medically well. I believe he can try and –" Sparrow eased off the table and took a walk about. "Stand." Maturin finished. He leaned back against his table. "Ah, well, my work is done."

Jack picked his hat, which had carelessly fallen to the floor. He then tipped it to Stephen and Aubrey before heading on deck. Noticing at once a boy with a spyglass he called for it and made his way around the ship, looking out to sea. Finding nothing at one angle he switched to the next horizon in hopes of finding one trace of . . .

"What is it you look for, sir?" The boy, Blakenly asked.

Jack only cringed and hurried to the port side on his peculiar wobbling sea legs. Again he found nothing. No sails, no masts, no bloody parrot or undead monkey, not even a delightful misty fog that told the tale of his ship's approach. The _Pearl _hadn't even noticed the explosion sent dear Jack overboard. He then muscled his way from bow to stern, but turned up without the _Black Pearl_. His heart sank.

"Expecting something? Blakenly spoke again, causing Jack to turn about in fright.

His search was so intense he hadn't realized the boy was following him about. He closed the spyglass. "Don't you have some . . .child games to go play?"

Blakenly gave him a confused look.

"Mr. Blakenly try not to bother Captain Sparrow. He's had a hard time of it, I imagine." Captain Aubrey commanded.

The boy took back his spyglass and walked off.

When he was well away, Aubrey and Sparrow took a slow turn about the upper deck. The latter continuing his search for black sails while Aubrey tried for conversation. "How long have you been trading?

"Family business, been out all me life." Jack lied easily.

Aubrey smiled. "Same. Always was a navy man myself. Had this ship here for so many years now I can hardly remember them. What of your– man, what the devil are you doing?!"

The last statement was a response to Jack's sudden leap upon the back railings. No rigging was strung here, leaving the likelihood of him returning to the sea entirely possible. Aubrey resigned himself to grab the back of Sparrow's shirt, to be sure he would not be making this sudden fall. "What is it?"

"I saw . . " Sparrow's voice trailed as he kept his eyes keen on the distant mirage. The glare of the sun off the water blocked a moment, revealing nothing short of a let down. No it wasn't the_ Pearl_. "Being followed, I wager." he spoke silently. He lowered his hand as Aubrey deposited a pocket glass into it and he looked out. Jack was right. Hot on their tail, not a mile and a half out was a beauty of a French frigate. "At least sixty guns, I say. You're about what, thirty by the crew and ship size?" Sparrow was not bringing up the lighter half.

"We can't win this. Not with her behind us." Aubrey breathed.

"I'd drop canvass and high tail it while she's afar out, mate." Jack deposited the glass in the captain's arms and headed below deck, the safer spot should explosions come.

"Beat to quarters!" Aubrey yelled, ringing the warning gong as the deck erupted into action.

Jack found a quiet store room and limped about on his shark eaten leg, tapping and hitting and punching his compass into giving him a heading toward the _Black Pearl_. A small gunner like this Jack could beat without firing a shot. All he needed was to find his ship. During this trying time he also took a few casual moments to evaluate his situation. He, a disguised pirate, was trapped on a navy ship, in the middle of unfriendly waters. All he needed now was a sea beasty and things would be simply ripe! He tightened one of his leather bracelets over his pirate's brand, just for good measure.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, racing back on deck. He dodged the melee of controlled chaos and wondered to the helm. "Captain?" he tried weakly, but over the sound of preparation and orders was left unheard. He went to the helmsmen, stepped him aside, took control himself, and turned hard to port. Half the crew careened off balance as Aubrey turned to glare at the secret pirate.

The French frigate approached and set off a brigade of cannon fire. Half a dozen hit square on target.

"What are you doing, man!?" Aubrey exclaimed.

"With the wind, that frigate has you three short sails to one." Jack explained, turning slightly more. "Cut the wind in half, turn your sails to one side, and fire for her topmasts. Slow her down a bit." He whistled down to the crew. "Tie those sails to the starboard side. Hook 'em lines in the support masts and pull till you drop! Prepare to come about!"

Aubrey stayed silent, studying the captain and working out the plan in his own mind. It was something he had never heard of and by Saint Peter it may very well work. He held fast to the rigging as the French cannons continued to pepper them, missing more now as Jack zigzagged dramatically.

As the last of the sails were hooked down and the men began to pull the support masts to one side, Jack turned a hard to starboard. He looked down at the men manning the cannons. "Well, fire those bloody things already!"

The cannons buckled in their cradles with the harsh movements, but sailed true. The first and second shots hit the top sail of the frigate and brought two smaller sails down. The crew stifled their cheers and Aubrey rushed below to over-see the re-load. Jack remained at the helm.

The deck was all silence as the canvass lost its rigidity and the wind fell from it. Now only half way through the turn, Jack expected it, and yet remained hopeful, but not certain his plan of turning the sails sideways would work. He had done it once or twice on the_ Pearl_ which, by no extenuating means, was like this small, older class navy vesicle.

The ship slowed.

The frigate gained.

The crew prayed.

The cannons continued to fire between the ships, though all the deck hands could focus on was the limp, lifeless sails.

Jack let the wheel go as a cannon splintered directly beside him. He stood double quick and got the helm under control before the turn broke. They were almost at the ninety degree angle to the frigate that they needed.

The sails grew taught.

Had Jack not known that was exactly what was supposed to happen, he may have cheered with the elated crew. The lighter _Surprise_ flew across the water crests as if riding the backs of a thousand sea turtles. In just minutes the frigate was a mile back, trying to replicate their turn. An hour more and they were out of sight.

Jack cast a wary eye around, opened his compass, and adjusted their course by a fraction. Hopefully he would be back on the _Black Pearl_ the next day. Hopefully, there was still the _Pearl_ to go back to.

* * *

Not a lot of chapters. I'm modifyig as I go. Hope you liked it! please review! 


	2. How Jack Becomes Dissatisfied

_Chapter 2: Jack Sparrow Becomes Dissatisfied with His Good Streak_

The table erupted in laughter.

"Now Captain Sparrow," a first lieutenant spoke, "How in this world did you acquire such acute piloting? Lord Nelson himself couldn't do it any better, aye captain?"

Aubrey nodded. "I believe it."

Jack just stared disdainfully at his food, stomach aching for Mr. Gibbs gruel and smiled as he sat back. "Aye, well, a bit of piracy goes a long way I tell."

The table went silent. Even Killig, the cook, stopped shoveling food to look at him.

Jack shrugged. "You see I was tracked a pirate after my . . .uh . . .spices. Uh, Barbosa by the name. Smart as paint he was. Picked up a thing or two. More service men that sails like a pirate, the fewer pirates we'll have, I say."

"Given today, I'll drink to that." Aubrey smiled.

They all took a swag and conversation continued.

Jack scraped his tongue on his teeth. They were drinking wine?! Wine! He sighed, secretly checking his compass again to be sure they were at the right heading. Finding that so he—

"Jack?"

He snapped the lid shut and looked up just as quick. "What?"

"I said, do you feel all right? You haven't eaten a morsel."

Again the room fell silent to stair at him and note exactly what Maturin had dubiously pointed out. Jack was really beginning to dislike dinner parties.

"Aye. A bit worn from the day is all. Ship wrecked and attacked by sharks always seems to do an honest man in." He snatched an apple from a passing tray. "I'll just find a spot to pass the night."

"Don't worry about it." Stephen told him. "Jack and I set an extra spot in the captain's cabin for you. No need to let hospitality run out as it stands."

"Especially after today's display." Aubrey put in. "Killig, show Captain Sparrow the way."

The cook nodded and led the pirate out.

"Amazing man." Pullings said when the door shut. "A bit awkward, as it were."

"Very awkward." The doctor corrects, "I know of no one to match him."

Aubrey laughed. "Do you see how he walks? A mixture of drunk sea legs on an ostrich!"

The table roared in hysterics.

Jack knew they were having a laugh at his expense, but cared little for it. After going to his quarters and waiting for the cook to at last leave, he stole up a looking glass and glared out the window. At first he perceived a sail but on inspection saw not but a large gull and his hopes of the _Pearl _died. With a heaving sigh, he sat in the high backed chair behind an expansive desk. He rooted through the drawers, only to find various uninteresting papers and compasses. In one he happened upon some aloe which he quickly spread over his stinging sun burns.

He took a crunching bite of his apple and propped his leg up on the table. He looked at his sore bite marks and found them of little worry.

It is now in this solitude he had the opportunity to feel his body. And it felt horrible. Maimed and bruised by the explosion that sent him fifty feet back, sailing through the air until a water smack in his face gave him a considerably short stop, left him a dearly bad off. He let a sighing hiss drift past his lips as he sunk down in his chair. He could not help feeling the least bit wearied. Perhaps a good night's rest, or several, would help him cope. After all, the situation was a bit difficult considering.

Knowing that upon the doctor and Captain's arrival he would be roused into some discussion of some kind, Jack instead finished his apple and leapt into bed. His clothing dried from the day, he found the cabin or particular comfort.

"What do you think of him?" Aubrey asked Stephen as they sat in the latter's quarters.

Stephen shook his head. "Spice trader, I severely doubt, bartender maybe, Singapore operative absolutely . . ."

"Pirate?" the question was an obvious one.

Stephen sighed. "That perhaps above all else."

Aubrey nodded and looked away.

"If you are so sure, why not take action? I think it not the wisest idea to tangle in this realm."

"We have, first, no real proof. And second, he is harmless enough on his own. The crew have taken a dreadful liking to him."

"Jack." Stephen almost groaned. "Jack, if he is a captain he has a crew—"

"Well, the shipwreck—"

"You believe him?"

Jack smiled and moved to head out. "No, I believe I don't. He's lead us toward Port Royal. We'll continue course and set him there to his fate."

Maturin nodded apparently liking the idea, and they bid each other good night.

Part 2

The Black pearl dropped anchor a good way from shore. The carpenters were heavy at work setting the ship's repairs from the sudden explosion that overtook them just days before.

It happened below deck. Jack apparently was doing rounds about the ship (or drinking himself into the Locker) as usual right before he called it an evening. This night he remained on deck, for they had entered a terrible squall. In the midst of wind and waves, thirty foot swells, and two near capsizes a hanging lamp toppled into the open door of the powder room. The explosion blew out half the bow, carrying the captain to the sea

The long boats dropped to the waters as Mr. Gibbs and a few crewman paddled to shore. Their first business: find William Turner.

Perhaps he could be . . . persuaded to claim Jack's place. If anything he felt a necessity to inform William of the pirate's demise.

The man was easily found, as they intended. He was set up in his blacksmith's shop, readily filling the increasing number of sword orders he had received. The stove was billowing into the chimney peaks and his clothing was all ready drenched with sweat from the over powering heat. From the next room Elizabeth arrived. She passed him a cup of chilled water and they sat to lunch.

It is at this point, Gibbs arrived.

He sat beside them and wiped his brow with his handkerchief.

It wasn't exactly a delight to see Gibbs so neither William nor Elizabeth said so. Gibbs meant Jack Sparrow, and Sparrow meant favors.

But for some moments, he said nothing. Just sat and looked at them, rubbing his brow fretfully until finely, "A spot of dreaded news I got for ye."

William sighed. That probably meant Jack was arrested . . .again . . .begging for a pardon Elizabeth could not fully guarantee to. "What is it his time?"

Gibbs returned to wiping his brow. "I don't have ol' Jack's el—oquen—ce . . ." at this point he broke into sobs.

It took a good half hour to get the full story out of Gibbs. Most of which time was spent soothing his cries.

"Did no one try to save him?" William asked, standing to pace.

"Aye. We cast fifty lines. Sent out ten men to the black to find him. Three of them were lost when their lines snapped in a wave. Tried to sail back too. We found the wreckage, but alas, no Jack. He's to Davey Jones, I tell ya."

Elizabeth shook her head. As miserably annoying and troublesome he was, she missed that pirate terribly. It seemed unreal, impossible that he may have died. She wasn't sure what she had expected of the death of Jack. Perhaps the world would stop, just for a moment. Maybe a pain in her heart yet unexplained. But no. Dead three days and she was none the different. Not a soul had stopped. "How can it be true?"

"It's not." William snapped. "It can't be. Not Jack." He approached them, taking Elizabeth's hand in his own, staring into her eyes to be sure she agreed. "We'll go to your father. See which ships have passed the wreckage. Perhaps one picked him up."

She smiled. "Brilliant. Let's to it."

Jack Sparrow turned in his hammock. The seas were tossing the ship about in three ways at once. All he was concerned with was sleep. His muscles ached for it, battered body refused to release him from it. All he needed was a nice, long, relaxing, uninterrupted—

His hammock flipped over and Jack found himself sliding across the floor until he hit the other Jack who had fallen from his bunk.

"Was that your move or mine, darling?" Sparrow asked, still partly asleep.

Aubrey stirred and woke. They both sat up and noticed at once the room was gravely tilted. Water was pooling in from beneath the door.

The two quickly gained their wits and launched to the main deck. Aubrey headed to the helm as Jack tied himself to a safety line and looked out over the rails. It wasn't the Pearl or even the French Frigate. Just another squall.

He grabbed hold of a passerby, Mr. Blakenly again, and instructed: "Go below and be sure every lamp is doused."

The boy gave the same odd look that Jack was beginning to view as particularly annoying. But he went down and set to the task anyway.

Aubrey took the helm and made a hard to starboard to level the ship out.

A larger wave hit into her broad side, pushing them further into the turn. The _Surprise_ was now facing full into the wave breakers. The bow cut into the water as it washed down and below to the bowels of the ship. Sparrow was soaked to the soul in little time at all. He decidedly remained as far from the under-deck powder room as possible to avoid another explosion. Instead he climbed the mainmast. He knew the same as Aubrey it needed tying down and as of yet no man had summed the courage to go up.

He scaled expertly, right up to the peak of the sails and brought bottom to top with practiced ease. Seeing his rallying courage, the men continued to hesitate.

"Go on! Up to the rafters with ya!" Aubrey shouted as a wave nearly knocked him off the wheel. He held fast, straining against the gravity and suction to remain up.

"Grab a line!" Pullings called over the deafening roar. "Tie it to the captain!"

Four men joined Jack at the main sail and buckled her down.

Another wave struck as Sparrow crawled down. He slipped from the perch and fell the final ten feet to a pool of water by the bottom rigging. He sat there a moment, the wind knocked from him. From afar off he saw the doctor scrambling up the stairs and considering him with a look of worry. The pirate waved him off and stood, remarkably straight for him, and hobbled away with a hand at his back.

"Far be it from me to die on somebody else's ship!" he grumbled to himself.

The man tethering a line to Aubrey never made it so far before the next, now forty foot giant slammed like a fist into to side of the ship. It flowed up, past the railings and carried Aubrey right over the side.

"Man overboard!" Pullings cried. "Toss the grappling lines, it's the captain you sea dogs!"

Jack blinked into the distance to see Aubrey struggling against inevitable doom. He rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance and leapt overboard himself.

Maturin saw Jack mount the rails. "Jack? Captain, No!" he grasped only thin air as the pirate leapt.

The sea carried him over all else and he dove for the black. He opened his eyes to the salty sting, cursing in a colorful way about the awful sort of nice streak he was on.

Aubrey's head appeared across from him in the crest of a wave.

"Captain!" Jack cried, swallowing a gulp of seawater.

Stephen ran to the helm. "Lend me that spy glass!" he was tossed the object and he peered across the dark ocean. "Fool," he breathed, "The stupid fool. He'll never make it!"

Aubrey began to swim for Jack, his arms already tiring from the struggle. The ocean sucked him down, further away. The waves peaked and crashed against them. It would only be a few strokes now. Jack made for it, but his safety line pulled taught. He had run its length, it was up to Aubrey to close the distance.

"Come on! I shan't be dying for a dog like you!" Another sputter of water flowed down his gullet.

The crewman pounced on the safety line, meaning to drawl Sparrow in.

"No!" Stephen and Pullings shouted at once.

"A moment more, steady now men!" Pullings ended, watching in hard anticipation with Stephen beside him.

The men looked up in confusion, but they nodded their assent.

Aubrey swam. Knowing his life was meant in it, he swam. But that awful suction kept him pulled back. Jack saw this and even with just let then a couple feet between them, knew Aubrey hadn't the strength to close the gap. So the pirate did it for him. He found the extra feet, somehow, and grabbed him.

He had loosed the line from his waist.

Aubrey stared in shock. "Are you mad? We are both lost!"

"Not unless I lose my leg!" Jack shouted back.

"Now! Pull them in!" Stephen ordered.

The men heaved to and slowly the two captains were returned on board. As it happened, Jack slipped the noose from his waste to his now barefoot ankle. The sea took only his boot.

The waves continued to pound, so any congratulations were spared 'til morning.


	3. In Which Jack Returns, as a Ghost

Chapter 3 –How Jack at Last Returns, as a Ghost-

The sun rose to find the waters calm. Most of the crew were hidden below, rocking in a gentle slumber.

Aubrey knew he should do the same, but somehow he could not pull away from the helm. He wasn't even steering, Higgins was to that, he just felt the need to reflect. He had almost died. His life passed before him, the world enveloped into darkness and yet he was alive.

"A pleasure that Sparrow be, aye, captain?" Higgins more stated then asked.

Aubrey flashed a smile. "Aye, would seem so." he sighed and looked about. " Where is the man?"

Higgins pointed up to the crow's nest. "Said something dreadfully confusing. What were those words?" he tapped his foot in thought until figuring he'd come across them began again, "'When a man' says he, 'be pressed to find a certain ship, there be no spot better than the top mast. And me (or rather he, sir) being a man who would definitely in trying to find a ship be there.' Or something of the sort. Sick on seawater, I'll wager. He wouldn't let the doc have his look at him though after the plunge last night."

"I think I will have a word with him. " Aubrey muttered, setting off his cloak and hat to better his climb.

"A suggestion, Captain?" Aubrey turned and he continued, "Bring him a 'swag' of rum, as he calls it. He'll thank you for it, I'm sure."

The captain nodded, fetched the drink seeing it was a valid plan, then took hold of the ropes and climbed up to Jack.

The pirate was lying on his back, spy glass in one hand, the other draped over the small wall of the crows' nest. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be muttering some song or other.

Aubrey smiled. "Ah, so the night wore on you, captain?"

Jack opened one eye, saw who was climbing in beside him, and shut it again. "Aye, it was too much for a . . ." the eye opened again, "trader such as myself."

Aubrey laughed. He sat down as Jack shuffled to give him a spot. When Aubrey produced the rum, Jack was only too enthusiastic.

They sat silent a moment, passing the bottle between themselves. Sparrow popped up once or twice, spied about a moment before settling back down.

"Again, might I ask what you look for?" Aubrey asked. "I know what you've told Higgins and the rest of the officers, heavens knows I remember what you told me. However, I aim to say I know just what lie you've indulged us in."

Sparrow raised his eyebrow. "Now, is this the juncture at which we try to best each other till one falls to his death? Or am I to jump, hope to hit water, and swim for the devil himself."

"You could wait till the dead of night and steal a life boat." Aubrey replied, matching his wit.

"And sail to?"

"It's your fantasy, Jack, not mine." Aubrey laughed. He patted his shoulder in reassurance. He took Jack's wrist as the pirate looked at him cautiously, wondering when he point of drawling his knife would become appropriate. Aubrey pulled back the shirt sleeve to reveal the pirate bran emblazed in Jack's flesh. Confirming his thoughts, Aubrey removed his hand and sat back.

He had really only two choices. Either he was to reveal Jack, here now, and hang him from the top sail, or he could say nothing. Surely had the doctor been there a choice would not come into being. Jack would be hung. Mercy knew if any of the officers had, with their captain, revealed the pirates true nature Jack was as good as dead.

But Aubrey was alone. Stephen, even without such confirmation was wise to Sparrow's true calling, yet could do nothing without seeing the brand Aubrey revealed. Instead the doctor would be left to is hideous condescending looks while Aubrey . . . Aubrey had the luxury of a decision for himself.

Jack was watching the Navy man keenly, as if understanding somehow the turns in his mind.

Finely Aubrey heaved a sigh, threw up his hands, and took a gulp of rum right from the bottle. "Don't be too put off by it. Stephen and I have pretty well guessed it. But," he drank again and passed the bottle, "I do owe you my life, however, on pain of death."

"Ah! A worthy point I might add." Sparrow smiled. "And what I look for is my hearty ship and crew." He opened his compass and noted their course was off. He sat full up and called down, "Five marks to starboard, Mr. . . . . uh . . . Hickup."

Aubrey laughed again. "I believe you mean Higgins, but no matter, we've changed course. I thought your ship was run aground, lost to the waters, or blown to pieces."

Jack shrugged. "I'm a pirate, mate, how much honesty have I? The blast tossed me off is all. Nothing could sink my ship. At least not for another year." He added the last part beneath his breath, imagining the slithering tentacles of Davey Jones upon him.

"What's the ship's name?"

Jack squinted at him in distrust. "I had your word, aye? Pain of death I get to my crew or hearty civilized (or Tortuga) port alive and well?"

Aubrey shook his hand. "My word so long as you don't fire upon us, take us captive, cut us down,_ shoot _us down, or sell us out."

Jack smiled, thinking how worthy a pirate captain Aubrey might actually make with such detailed terms. "Then we have an accord." He released Aubrey's hand. "She's the Black Pearl."

Aubrey let out a long breath. "You killed me there, Sparrow. The Pearl. The cursed Black Pearl. I could retire on that reward, pirate, so you be pleased at our deal!"

Jack nodded. "I figured so much. On light of that, you have not so quickly forgotton our agreement, I suppose."

Aubrey shook his head no. "Just try not to inform the crew. A stray word from them would leave me in the stocks for sure."

Jack Sparrow and Jack Aubrey rightly guessed the Pearl was no longer at port, but drifted back out to the waters. Since it was more fulfilling on Aubrey's part to get rid of Jack as soon as possible, they forwent the search for her and instead set Sparrow at the most logical port. Or would have if it were not Tortuga. Having already compromised enough, Aubrey felt well to sacrifice a long boat to Jack's disposal. Guns at the ready in these uncertain waters, though no trouble arose, the Surprise sailed slowly away and allowed the ruffians that scattered along the docs to slowly reemerge from the spaces they hid in from the Navy vessel's sights.

William sat in the tavern corner, bordering on drunk. The search for Jack had come up empty. Three ships had passed the wreck found no Sparrow. One ship had seen the explosion, sailed through the storm, but no Sparrow. So it was true. All true. Jack was really gone.

Next to him Elizabeth shouted over the growing ruckus. "Another rum, you slow bartender! I want another . . ." Her eyes swirled and she sat back with a hand to her forehead until the drink came, then the hand shot out to grab it.

"Three ships." Mr. Gibbs sighed. "Dearest Jack, lost to the depths. What a horrid death. He always wanted to die by the sword."

"He didn't want to die at all!" Elizabeth moaned.

"To Captain Jack Sparrow. The greatest pirate to sail the seas!" William toasted to the gratefulness of others at the scattered tables.

It was about an hour after this, when will was most definitely drunk, Gibbs soaking in a spilt liquor bottle, and Elizabeth passed out on Turner's shoulder that a phantom form strolled by the window. Will, the only conscious one at this point, sat forward and gazed through dimmed, dizzied vision at what person had now come to approach him.

"Aye, mate, you look as if Davey Jones wouldn't even take you aboard."

Will blinked to clear his sight. "J-J-J- ack?"

"what did ye expect? A fairy?" he leaned forward and took a better look at them. "Is she taken?" he indicated Elizabeth.

Will only made a dumb smile. "J-J-J- ack!" he repeated, standing only to fall into the pirate's arms. Elizabeth, shoulder gone, fell limply to the floor.

Jack let Will continue through his open arms until the man was also splayed upon the floor. He poked a passerby, dropped a few coins into his hand and employed the man to drag Gibbs and William to the Black Pearl. Noticing all the half-woman depraved eyes glancing down the slender length of Elizabeth's body, Jack threw her over his own shoulder and walked off.

The three drunks were thrown rather uncaringly to the deck. Jack called below to the sleeping crew. "On deck all hands! Wake up men!" He with drew his pistol for emphasis and fired a shot that shattered three lamps in a row. Now that had them moving. The moment they got on deck and to their stations with some pulling in the anchors and others unfurling the sails, Jack stepped to the helm. Everything stopped. The crew turned about to notice what form was setting course and walking down from the top deck to retreat to his cabin and low and behold the visage of the dead Jack Sparrow.

Some men crossed themselves, others shouted the ghost of the departed captain returned to haunt them forever.

At these weighty exclamations Jack turned to look at them. "You think I am a ghost?"

They nodded instinctively. Two went down on their knees to beg forgiveness of failing their captain.

Jack looked at the wryly. "I just fired a weapon, did I not?"

Nods of yes.

"Shot out three lamps?"

Nods.

"How could a ghost, even as angered as my ghost may be, shoot out three lamps and still be a ghost?"

Blank stares.

No, one has a glimmer of understanding . . .

And it's gone.

_Smart crew,_ he thought to himself worthlessly. "Aye, I'm the ghost of Jack Sparrow, here to haunt the _Pearl_ to oblivion. Now make sail." He disappeared into his cabin.

William awoke to the splashing of seawater over his face. He thought at one the Pearl was set to bring him and Elizabeth back to Port Royal. He sat up, still on deck as no one felt a necessity to move him. He noticed Elizabeth beside him. He gently shook her awake.

She sprang up hand leveled as if a sword should be in it with a mighty "Have at you!"

Will rolled over and laughed, which she pounded him heartily for.

Upon seeing their coherence, the crewmen dragged the two to their feet.

"Come on now! You'll anger him!" the men said.

"Who?" was their reply.

"The ghost of Jack Sparrow!"

Elizabeth and Will exchanged a look.

"He appeared last night, angered as the devil he was!" one man says, tying down a line. "Tried to kill us all. A fiery gaze, terrifying!"

Will rolled his eyes and kicked the cabin door open, then held a hand to his forehead with a swoon of dizziness. He had drunk far too much.

The form sitting behind the mountains of star charts, gruel, empty bottles, and instruments was none other then the exact likeness of Sparrow.

Will startled back until he fell into a chair, then sat a moment in complete stupor. "But . . .But . . .But . . ."

"Aye," Jack said uninterestingly, not even looking up, "I'm the ghost of Captain Jack Sparrow, now heave ho and blah, blah, blah . . ."

Will stumbled forward and braced himself on the table. "Jack, it is you!"  
Sparrow looked up. "Oh, now someone figures it out."

"We thought you were dead."

"Thought? The crew still does."

"How did you survive?"

"Nine lives, mate?"

Will sat. "Or sea turtles."

Now that familiar gleam shone in Jack's eyes. "Aye. Sea turtles."


	4. On Pain of Death

well, i expected this to be a litttle longer, but life as it is throws you lemons. or at least emaciated horses. i'm working right now on taking care of some abandoned horses brought over by the animal welfare. poor guys are soooo cute though. best o luck to me, but it means i have ever less time to update, so here's the last of it!

Chapter 4 On Pain of Death

Aubrey never saw the ship coming. It was never dusk, the sun fading silently into the waters. A shallow fog hit the sea. And then came the crushing boom of cannon fire. From nowhere the ship was suddenly under attack. An enormous forty-gunner ran alongside, cannons already reloaded and at the ready.

As he Surprise returned fire, their attackers came into view. Pirates, the lot of them. Horrid teeth, disfigured eyes, strangled hair, and not a fit jacket among them. The captain as at the upper deck, his eyes and face turned away as he shouted he orders.

Aubrey ordered muskets to fire now, hoping to cut down the odds in case of a boarding. Aubrey himself took aim for the captain. It was common knowledge that to kill the captain would leave the crew in complete disarray, but these pirates were smart. He could not miss.

Stephen arrived on deck and noted at once the trouble they were in. He looked to the upper deck to find who it was Aubrey aimed for. The face of the prate captain turned just for a moment. Stephen's breath caught. "Dear God." He uttered. He turned back to see Aubrey pulling back the hammer of his gun, leveling the deadly blow.

Stephen had to stop him. Aubrey would never forgive himself of the act. "Jack, no!"

Over the roar of the cannons, the shots of splintering wood, he went unheard. Aubrey pulled the trigger.

Stephen forced him aside, pushing the barrel of his gun skyward but too late. Across from them Sparrow staggered, he turned, looking dead into their eyes.

"It was Sparrow. Oh, Jack, what have you done?" Stephen cried.

Jack took a glass and looked. He saw only Sparrow's twisted face, full of pain, falling to the deck. What's more, none of his crew noticed.

"He'll be dead before they reach him. That shot I—I couldn't have missed." Aubrey muttered.

"We must board her, save him." Stephen replied. "Jack told me how, they'll let us through. Stay the cannons, it's the only way."

Aubrey knew to cease fire may very well prove his death but what other choice was left to them? They hadn't a chance with such close quarters; the _Pearl_ was already alongside, threatening to sink their ship to the depths. The pirate's lines were ready as the strived to board the Surprise. Aubrey shouted above all the chaos, and his strong, harsh tone was most definitely heard. "Cease fire!"

Though the order was followed nearly instantly, every seaman turned to him with their full apparent shock written across their features. Planks were run across the ships, lines cast as the pirates raced like ants across the decks. They had weapons raised, but no shots fired. The crew was to be taken alive, for now at least.

Aubrey in a surprising sort of reversal found himself following Stephen ho stepped boldly up to one of the scruffier heavy set pirates.

"Parley." Stephen said so quick it was almost as if the words never touched his lips.

The skinny pirate beside the addressed one look skeptical, one false eye swivling independent of the other. "Parley? Whoever taught him that one?"

The fatter one just glared.

"I command you take me to your captain, Jack Sparrow." Aubrey now added.

The fatter one looked surprised now. "How'd you know the cappin?"

Knowing Jack would die in minutes without aid, he didn't wait for the pirates to talk the meaning of Parley out between them. He pushed past, mounted a plank and, thanks to the heavy hand of Aubrey directly behind him, succeeded in not falling right overboard. The pirates followed them, protesting but as of yet not firing any shots to ward them off.

Stephen raced up to the upper deck to where Jack still lay, fallen.

Stephen leaned down beside the port rail and pulled at the fabric of his shirt to find the wound Aubrey had so accurately inflicted. Curse the captain in being such a crack shot in a pinch. He could see perfectly well to kill the pirate, but not at all to realize it was Sparrow.

Why the doctor found himself caring, he didn't know. When Jack had finely come out and told Stephen all that had transpired between the two captains in the crows' nest, Stephen had to admit understanding Aubrey's reasoning. They did owe Sparrow the life of the navy captain. And the bargain of no shooting each other was wholesomely reasonable if not a little against the mandate of their mission at sea.

And Sparrow had sort of grown on Stephen.

The pirate's shirt had a red stain, leaking out in an expanding circle on the deck beneath him. The two scraggily pirates drew in, now understanding the danger. They may just loose Jack after all.

Sparrow stirred awake. He winced, reaching a hand to his brow.

"Don't move, now, Jack." Stephen warned carefully, still looking through the red of Jack's shirt.

"Who's shot?" he asked.

"Aubrey's." Stephen replied. "Please, just stay still now."

Jack motioned with his hand to bring Aubrey closer. "Good shot." He whispered, and then slugged Aubrey in the jaw. He pushed Stephen away and used his waving legs to bring him to a stand. The remainder of a bottle of rum (all of the neck) he stared at a moment and threw overboard. "That was my best bloody rum."

Stephen looked at him, wide-eyed then down at his hands. It looked like rum, now that he considered it. He sniffed lightly and tasted it. Rum indeed! Then Jack was fine? He avoided the bullet?

Aubrey stood beside him, nursing his jaw from where the fist had met it. "I thought for sure I . . . then why were you passed out on the deck?"

Jack pointed up to the sails over his head. "Your bloody cannon loosed one of those thick iron line hooks down on my head."

Stephen shook his head in utter disbelief.

"And what about not shooting at us?" Aubrey said. "We had a little deal, didn't we?"

"It was your fault really." Jack returned. "I thought I was hitting a nice plump whaler, but no it turns to be an undercover mob out to get me. And the last time I looked, unless you fell on hard times since a month ago, your bony boat was not called _Siren_."

Aubrey couldn't help a laugh as he clamped a hand on Jack's shoulder. "My_ ship_ was the _Surprise_, and still is. I suppose some of that pirating has worn on me. We are out to trap the French frigate."

"Boat, ship, whatever." Jack smiled, extracting the hand. The whole of the crews now were starring down the exchange, wondering whether attacking one another would be out of line and for the life of them feeling terribly confused. The navy men felt their captain may be negotiating surrender, but on a hushed voice of Pullings realized they fought Jack Sparrow. Then the pirates being pirates the crew instantly put together what it may had been that Aubrey was hiding when he sent Sparrow off so hurriedly.

"Well then," Jack continued, "The cause of our meeting is entirely your fault. And I do aim for you to replace that nice bottle of rum you blew to smithereenies."

"And the cost of replacing my two flags, the face of my darling maiden at my stern, and all those wasted cannon balls is yours."

Jack thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose I call that square then, aye?"

Aubrey shook on it with a smile.

Jack waved about frantically to his crew. "All right, everyone, back to your ships. Back on the lines, you scallywags!" Aside, to Stephen and Aubrey, he whispered, "No one on yer crew wishes, to, ah, change professions as it were?"

Aubrey shook his head. "I don't think so. Good luck to you, Sparrow."

"The same. Go catch that frigate or whatever-it-is."

The two ships parted to their separate ways. Sparrow was saddened to waste the shots for nothing; Aubrey however was overjoyed that their clever disguise did its job. Only one thing was left. The _Acheron_.


End file.
